


Cheeseburger in Paradise

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess just wants a good meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger in Paradise

Just once in Jess's life, she would like a good meal.

Something that isn't thrown together slapdash. Something that isn't made with the cheapest ingredients. Something that isn't overcooked, or undercooked, or cooked wrong. Something that isn't heavy on carbs because she needs the energy, or heavy on protein because she needs the resources, or heavy on fat because she needs the reserves, or heavy on salt because she has low blood pressure and can't chance passing out on a hunt. Or heavy on salt because she can't chance being possessed by a ghost or demon and thinks a high sodium content will help with that. Or heavy on sugar because if she's going to be eating crap anyway she might as well eat crap that satisfies her sweet tooth.

There are rumors that somewhere in the US there exists cheap healthy vegetarian food for someone with neither time nor space for cooking. Unlike just about the rumors of every other mythical beastie ever, Jess has had to file those rumors under 'false'.


End file.
